Never what it seems
by TsukiyamixIchigo
Summary: Kagome/Legolas Kagome's 18th birthday is approaching as well as the final battle with naraku. but what she doesn't know is that being a time traveler isn't nearly as complex and surprising as what is to come. better than it sounds I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings!!!**

**A/N=Characters might seem out of character but please just go with it!**

**Bold=elfin language **_Italics=thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

"INUYASHA!!!!!" She screamed. His little white dog ears flattened on top his head, backing away slowly.  
'_here it comes,'_ a taijia, a houshi, and a fox kit all thought in unison. "SIT!!!!" Suddenly, the inu-hanyou went plummeting  
face first into the ground. She walked next to the body shaped crater and glared murderously at the hanyou. "I'm going home  
for a few days Inuyasha. IF you follow me, I swear I will sit you to hell!"With that, the girl swiveled on her heels and jumped  
into the bone eaters lights surrounded her as she traveled through time, 500 years into the future.

When her feet touched the ground, she climbed up those familiar wooden steps,  
she opened the door to the well house to see her home. Shutting the door behind her, she walked into her house (or rather shrine)  
and smiled slightly. She was still quite angry with Inuyasha '_the nerve of him! Thinking he could say those things to me! He had no right!'  
_she thought to herself and she thought back to what had happened earlier that day

***Flashback***

They had been traveling for the past two and a half hours searching for jewel shards and they  
still hadn't come across anything. Everyone was getting rather exhausted by the grueling pace inuyasha  
was making them go. Finally thinking this was enough Kagome spoke up. "Inuyasha, we need a break we have  
been going non-stop looking for jewel shards without breaks. We are tired and need to sit down and eat so we can regain  
our energy." "wench, we will not stop, we need to find jewel shards. It's your fault that the shikon no tama broke  
in the first place. If it was kikyo she would have found them by now. Hell she wouldn't have broken the shikon no tama  
in the first place. Proves how worthless you are!" Everyone stood there shocked, not believing what he had said.  
Kagomes miko energy flared out, her whole body looking like it was enguled in pink flames. "HOW DARE YOU INUYASHA!  
HOW DOW YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT CLAY POT!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT KIKYOU THAT WAY! SHE IS BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE! YOU ARE JUST A COPY OF  
THE BETTER ONE. YOU'RE NOT EVEN A GOOD COPY!"

"SIT BOY!!!!" Inuyasha then went plummeting face first into the ground. "I'm GOING HOME!!!!" She all but screamed.  
"THE HELL YOU ARE WENCH!! YOU ARE STAYING HERE TO COLLECT THOSE JEWEL SHARDS!!!!" Inuyasha growled as he was getting up.

"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome yelled in a very angry and scary voice. His little white dog ears flattened on top his head, backing away slowly.  
'_here it comes,'_ a taijia, a houshi, and a fox kit all thought in unison. "SIT!!!!" Suddenly, the inu-hanyou went plummeting face  
first into the ground. She walked next to the body shaped crater and glared murderously at the hanyou. "I'm going home for a few days  
Inuyasha. IF you follow me, I swear I will sit you to hell!"

***end flashback***

Internally shaking her head to rid herself of thought of sitting the hanyou to the center of the earth.  
"haha-ue, jii-chan, souta! Tadaima!!!" A middle aged woman came walking in the room smiling warmly.  
"Okaeri Kagome. How long will you be staying?" Ageha Higurashi spoke to her daughter. "Three or four days I Think."  
"Got into another fight with Inuyasha dear?" Kagome scowled, and nodded her head. "he was being a Jerk."  
'_It's a good thing I am falling out of love with him'_ she thought to herself. "well then why don't you go upstairs and have a  
nice hot bath while I prepare dinner" her mother said. Kagome smiled at her mother greatfully. "Arigato haha-ue." She ran upstairs  
to her room and grabbed a simple sleeping yukata and went into her bathroom.

After the first year of traveling in the sengoku jidai, she decided wearing her old school uniform was impractical  
because of the fact that she was contantly in battle with demons and wearing the uniform in that era gave people  
bad impressions. So she began to wear kimonos, and haori and hakamas. She still refused to wear the traditional miko  
garb though. Ever since her hair grew past her butt and straightened out, she looked almost identical to kikyou  
with the exception of her eyes. While kikyou's were a chocolate brown, Kagome's were a deep ocean blue. There  
were other things that were changing about her in the past few months. She became less and less exhausted, her  
senses got just a little better, as well as her reflexes. But what was strange though was that she kept having these  
strange dreams. Although she couldn't remember what they were at all, but when she woke up in a cold sweat every night,  
she felt as if they were real.

After getting out of the shower and dressing in her yukata, she heard her mother calling out, saying that it was dinner  
time. She walked downstairs and sat down as everyone else came down to sit at the table as they ate in silence. "so Kagome,  
your birthday is in three and a half months. I really would like you to be home the day before. There is something very important  
that I must tell you then." Kagome was curious but nodded her head smiling. "Alright haha-ue I promise!" her mother smiled  
nervously and then just nodded her head. After dinner, Kagome went into her room and fell into another fitful sleep.

The next few days she spent shopping and stocking on foods, snacks, and healing supplies.(medicines, bandages/first-aid kits.)  
she also grabbed toys for shippou. She dropped out of school, seeing as how she spent almost all of her time in the sengoku jidai.  
By the time she finished, her ostentatious yellow bag was stuffed and weighed half her body weight. Nodding her head,  
she began walking out the door. "Itekimasu!" she called out. "Matte Kagome!" Her mother yelled. Kagome paused in her  
tracks and looked over towards her mother. When she reached Kagome, she handed her a small box. Curious, Kagome  
grabbed it. She looked at ther mother for a second then back at the box and slowly opened it. She gasped at what she saw.  
Inside the box was a beautiful necklace. It was a sparkling silver chain and hung on it was a double crescent made of sapphire.  
It had an ethereal glow as the light of the sun hit it. "I Want you to wear this necklace and never take it off. Only you,  
and no one else will be able to remove it. This necklace will protect you from danger." Not being able to find words to say,  
Kagome nodded her head, took it out of the box and put it on. At that moment both the necklace and her seemed to  
glow blues and silver lights and then it was gone. She tucked the necklace into her haori out of sight, and smiled.  
"Ittekimasu haha-ue." "itterasshai, musume." Then turning around, she walked into the well and jumped in as the  
blue lights surrounded her once more. When she was once more in the sengoku jidai, she sighed. "Inuyasha!"  
She waited for a moment but there was no answer. She tried again, but once more there was no response. Sighing again,  
she began climbing up the vines of the well. Once she reached the top, she climbed over the lip of the well, back in  
hand and sat down. She looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled. This was one of her favorite things about the  
sengoku jidai. There was nature all around her. A peaceful silence, No sounds of traffic and no pollution. She closed her  
eyes and took a large breath of air. It smelled so fresh and clean here as well. She smiled lightly as the sun warmed her petite body.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice someone walk up to her. You could imagine her surprise when  
she heard a deep baritone voice close to her. "Miko." Her blue eyes shot open and landed onto frozen gold eyes.  
Her breath hitched in her throat. "S-Sesshomaru." She breathed out. He stared at her blankly as he continued to speak.  
"Miko, this sesshomaru is in need of your assistance." Kagome looked up at him incredulously. "W-What?" An annoyed look  
flashed through his eyes before going back to that impassive blank look of his. It went so fast she wondered if she just imagined  
seeing it. "You will accompany this sesshomaru, for this sesshomaru has a task that you have no choice but to accept."  
He didn't even give her a chance to answer before he through her over his shoulders and took off running faster than  
inuyasha could ever hope to run.

"Let Go!" Kagome yelled pounding his back with her fists, her bag bumping her head with every step he took.  
He ignored her protests as he continued to run. Within five minutes they made it to their destination where he dropped  
her unceremoniously to the ground. She landed with an umph and glared at him. They had a stare off for a moment before  
she heard some coughing behind her. "Sesshomaru-sama you're back!" She spoke weakly she then turned and looked  
toward Kagome and smiled happily. "Kagome-onne-chan!" Kagome's eyes softened and walked towards the small girl.  
"Hello Rin, how are you feeling?" She spoke softly to the little girl. "Rin feels very tired and hot." Rin spoke to Kagome.  
Slowly Kagome walked the rest of the way towards rin, careful not to go too fast. She know how protective Sesshomaru  
was towards Rin. After all, Rin was practically his daughter. Looking towards Sesshomaru and smiling for reassurances, she  
sat next to Rin placing a hand on the girls forehead. She gasped in surprise. She heard a low growl and noticed that  
it was sesshomaru. Taking her hand off of Rin, she rummaged through her back and took out her first-aid kit. Taking out  
a bottle of childrens nyquil. Before she was able to open the cap, she winced in pain when she felt a tight grip on her wrist  
she looked up at sesshomaru

"What are you doing miko?" He glared at her. She glared back and huffed in annoyance. "She has a really high fever,  
this medicine will bring down her fever and get rid of her sickness by tomorrow, only if you let me give it to her."  
She said to him. He gripped her wrist a moment longer before letting go. "Continue" he said before moving back to  
the base of the tree he was sitting at earlier. She poured the exact amount of medicine before turning t oward Rin.  
"I need you to drink this Rin. It will make you feel beter, but it tastes bad." Rin nodded her head and took the medicine.  
Gulping it down, she made a face. Kagome smiled at the little girl sympithetically before rummaging once again through  
her yellow bag and took out a bottle of apple juice and handing it to the girl. "This will help with the taste." Rin drank  
the juice and smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Rin thinks this tastes very good!" She drank the rest of the apple juice before  
laying down and going back to sleep. Putting everything back in her bag and getting up, she turned toward sesshomaru.  
"She should feel better by tomorrow. If she isn't yet, wait at least another day, and if she still doesn't feel better  
you know where to find me." He nodded and got up. "I will take you back to your group." He turned on his heel  
and began walking into the forest. "Matte!" Kagome yelled, having to run to catch up to him.

* * *

(Off in an unknown area)

"**Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" **An older make spoke quietly.**  
"It is what we promised. It must be done." **A female spoke.**  
"I hope all goes well." **She nodded her head in understanding.  
"**So do I."**

**A/N: okay so that is the end of the chapter. tell me what you think. I should tell you that throughout  
this entire story, whenever the elfin language is being used, it will be shown bold. I didn't feel like actually  
using the silmarillian language x.x gomen!**

**VOCABULARY**

_**Taijia=demon slayer**_

_**Houshi=Buddhist munk**_

_**Inu=dog**_

_**Hanyou=half demon**_

_**Haha-ue=mother(ones own)**_

_**Jii-chan=informal waying of saying grandfather**_

_**Tadaima=I'm home**_

_**Okaeri=welcome home**_

_**Kimono/yukata/haori/hakama=japanese clothing. Haori are shirts. Hakama are pants.**_

_**Miko=priestess**_

_**Shikon no tama=Jewel of four souls**_

_**Sengoku jidai=feudal era**_

_**Matte=wait**_

_**Ittekimasu=I'm leaving**_

_**Itterasshai=have a safe trip**_

_**Musume=daughter**_

_**Kagome-onee-chan(onee-chan)=Sister Kagome(sister)**_

_If there are any other words in here that you don't know that I have forgot to mention please inform me!_

_~Tsukiyami Ichigo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Lord of the Rings or Inuyasha!!!**

**Bold=elfin language **_Italics=thoughts_

Last Chapter

**"are you sure this is the right thing to do?" **An older man spoke quietly.

**"It is what we promised. It must be done." **A female replied.

** "I hope all goes well."**

** "as do I."**

Chapter 2

(Back with Sesshomaru and Kagome)

They have been walking in silence for the past half an hour. Kagome, lost in her thoughts, as well as Sesshomaru.

_'I wonder why he waited for me to help Rin instead of a healer?' _Kagome had thought to herself.

_**'It's because he doesn't trust anyone else.'**_

_**'Who are you?'**_

_**'I am you.'**_

_**'What do you mean you are me?'**_

_**'Exactly what I said.'**_

_**'I see. Then, why would he trust me. I travel with his half-brother whom he hates. I don'tunderstand.'**_

_**'Maybe it is because he doesn't hate you. Haven't you thought about that?'**_

_**'But he hates humans, and I am human.'**_

_**'. . . . .'**_

_**"ista artamir rinisatireld."(I am right)**_

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her slightly confused.

_'what kind of language is that?'_

Sesshomaru thought to himself, but rather than asking her, he just ignored it. "I am in your debt Miko." Sesshomaru  
said coolly. Kagome's head snapped up to look at him flabbergast. "There is no need Sesshomaru. I was glad to help."  
Kagome said qickly. "Regardless, I am in debt to you. You may request something of this Sesshomaru should you need  
something." He spoke with finality. "I-I'll think about it." She finally said. Sesshomaru merely nodded his head before he  
looked back towards their destination. It was five more minutes before they made it to the inu-tachi's camp ground.  
They stopped just at the edge of the clearing. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and he stared at her for a moment before  
nodding his head and walking off back into the forest. Turning back towards the camp site, she sighed and walked out of the  
edge of the forest and walked up to the group. "Haha-ue!!!" the fox kit yelled as he ran and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Hello Shippou."  
Kagome smiled at him warmly. "Where have you been haha-ue? Inuyasha was being a big meanie!" Shippou whined.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, his countenance contorted into an angry expression, and began yelling. "Wench, where have you been?!?"

"Inuyasha...." Kagome began, but Inuyasha ignored her and merely continued. "Kikyou wouldn't have been missing for hours.  
She would have been on time! Kikyou wouldn't have wondered off doing hell knows what! Kikyou is smart, which proves that she  
is the better one! Kikyou..." but Inuyasha never got to finish his sentence because when he looked into Kagome's eyes, they  
flashed into a glowing silver, her aura flared, giving her an ethereal glow. Inuyasha slowly backed away from her. Fear showing  
slightly in his own golden eyes.

As Inuyasha took two steps back, Kagome took two steps forward. As her aura flared out around her, a slowly forming gust of  
wind began to surround her, making her hair blow around her body. Inuyasha was planning on turning and running away from her,  
but his arrogance and pride wouldn't allow him to. So instead, he straightened up to his full height and looked directly at her,  
attempting to intimidate her. "Keh, what do you think you can do wench? You are weak!" Kagome paused in her tracks and looked  
deep into Inuyasha's eyes, the air around her grew slightly colder, and the wind picked up at a fast pace. "YOU JERK!!!!!" Kagome  
screamed, and as she yelled, a strong gust of wind flew at Inuyasha throwing him to the other side of the clearing knocking him right into  
a tree. The wind died down and she turned around, running back into the forest, not bothering about where she was going.  
Silent tears falling from her once again deep blue eyes.

(Back with the Inu-tachi)

Inuyasha was just getting up and walking back to where the group stood. "How the hell did that wench do that?!?"  
Inuyasha all but yelled. The taijya looked at him and glared at him walked up to him, lifted up her haraikotsu and hit him hard  
on the head, knocking him to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR SANGO?!??" Inuyasha screamed  
at the taijya.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN TO KAGOME-CHAN! SHE HAS BEEN SO KIND TO YOU, AND EVERYONE ELSE. SHE ALWAYS HELPF OUT  
WITH EVERYTHING SHE CAN. SHE COOKS FOR US, SEARCHES FOR THE SHIKON SHARDS, AND EVEN RISKS HER OWN LIFE FOR  
US EVEN THOUGH SHE REALLY DOESN'T HAVE TO!!!!! YET ALL YOU EVER DO IS COMPARE HER TO THAT CLAY POT!!! THE EXACT  
CLAY POT THAT WANTS TO DRAG YOU TO HELL! KIKYOU IS MEAN AND HEARTLESS! AND YOU DEFEND HER! SHE HAS TRIED AND STILL  
TRIES TO KILL KAGOME-CHAN AND YOU STILL DEFEND HER! KAGOME-CHAN IS RIGHT!!!! YOU ARE A JERK!!!!!!"

Sango lifted her haraikotsu to hit him over the head again beofre the houshi walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now my dearest Sango, you don't want to kill Inuasha." Sango looked towards the houshi and glared at him, causing him to  
flinch slightly. "So you are siding with him MIroku?" You think Kagome-chan deserves to be treated this way?!?" Sango yelled.  
MIroku winced slightly from her harsh words but continued to try and calm her down. "I do not think that Kagome-sama deserves  
to be treated this way, bt don't you think that Kagome-sama would be sad iif you happened to kill him?"

Sango paused for a moment before sighing and lowering her boomerang. "You are right, she would probably be very sad if this jerk  
died. I will let him live...for now." Sango glared murderously at the hanyou before walking away from both of them and went to sit  
next to her companion Kirara and the fox kit shippou.

(Back to Kagome)

Kagome continued running through the forest. Her sight blurry from the tears that continued to fall from her eyes. She didn't  
know where she was going, but she didn't care. She wanted to put herself and INuyasha very far apart. She didn't want to be  
near him anymore. She was tired of being compared and belittled. She was tired of him hurting her. She may have stopped loving him,  
but it still hurt her to hear all those derogatory words being spoken about her from him. She was mad, she was upset and she didn't  
want to feel this way. She kept running with blurred vision until she hit something hard, throwing her back and falling onto the  
ground. "I-Itai..." Kagome murmured to herself. Rubbing her head as tears continued to fall down her face. "Miko." She froze at the  
deep baritone voice standing in front of her. Putting her hand on the ground, she looked up through blurred eyes to see the one  
and only taiyoukai of the west, Sesshomaru.

Her mind was racing a mile a minute, thinking of things to say to him. After all it was not that long ago that they saw each other.  
'_how far and long did I run for?'_ she thought to herself. SHe was about to open her mouth to say something, before the previous  
moment fluttered through her mind. '_Inuyasha...That jerk!'_ She thought to herself, feeling the sting of betrayal, and heartache clench  
in her chest. Even though she didn't love him romantically anymore, she still thought of him as a friend. She thought she was a friend  
to him, but after what he had said, she didn't want to be near him anymore. At that moment she remembered what Sesshomaru had  
said to her previously.

_'You may request anything of this Sesshomaru should you need something.'_

"Sesshomaru, I have thought of something that would repay the debt you have to me." Kagome spoke with fierce determination.  
Sesshomaru looked blankly down at her and nodded his head for her to continue. "What is it that you require Miko?" Kagome bit her  
lip, hoping that he would agree to this. Honestly, when it came to Sesshomaru, she had no clue, but she hoped beyond hope that he  
would agree with this. Taking a deep breath building up her courage, she began to speak. "I would like to travel with your group, and  
if it isn't too much trouble, if you could train me. I am sick of feeling and being told that I am worthless, and useless." She ground  
out the last part glaring unconsciously at the mere thought of it.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, thinking about the possibility of her traveling with his group.  
_'She could take care of Rin in exchange for the training. Rin seems to like her, and that worthless Jaken is practically incapable to properly  
take care of her.' _Internally nodding his head with his decision, he turned around and began walking away from her and towards  
his group. She sat there, puzzled, staring at his back as he walked away from her. He paused in his tracks for a moment and spoke.  
"Come miko." And with those wordds, he continued to walk away. Surprised, she scrambled up to her feet before running to catch up  
with him.

When they had reached the clearing, it was already getting late. The sun had alraedy set and there was already a fire going  
in their little camp. There seemed to have fish already been made and eaten from the looks of it. Sesshomaru walked to the other  
side of the camp and sad down at the base of the tree and looked at her brieflly. "We will go to this Sesshomaru's palace at dawn,  
from then you will begin your training. I warn you now, training with this Sesshomaru will not be easy, and I will not go easy on you  
because you are a human. I will train you like I would train a youkai. When you complete your training, we will finish your duty of  
searching for the shikon. Now sleep, you will need it." Nodding her head she walked near the fire and put down her yellow bag taking  
out her sleeping bag and rolling it out. Removing her shoes, she proceeded to get into the blanket and closed her eyes falling asleep  
as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Kagome had woken up to a very cheerful sounding Rin, followed by an annoyed Jaken and some snorts from Ah-Un.  
"Good morning Lady Kagome! Rin made fish this morning, we must hurry and eat. We can't keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting!" Rin spoke  
happily. Kagome smiled warmly at the little girl. She nodded her head and got up. Rolling up her sleeping back and putting it in her bag  
then taking out her brush and quickly brushed her long raven black hair, and putting it in a high pony tail, she walked over towards Rin  
and took the fish that she(Rin) had made and ate quickly. By the time they had both finished their breakfast, Sesshomaru came into  
the clearing.

"Come we leave at once." He spun on his heel and walked back into the forest. Kagome grabbed her bag and Rin ran up to her  
and held her hand singing random songs that she had made up. Kagome smiled and hummed with her feeling happy for the  
first time in a while. They walked all day, not once taking a break besides when Rin got hungry, It was turning night  
when they finally reached the palace, and when Kagome saw it, she gasped in surprise. It was HUGE!! it looked almost  
identical to the mansion Mr. Darcy had from the american movie pride and prejudice.**(A/N=I was too lazy to write the decriprion  
so if you have seen pride and prejudice, that is pretty much what Sesshomaru's palace looks like)** It was absolutely stunning.  
She she got out of her daze, she caught up with the group still gazing at everything in site.

When they entered the building, a small maid who looked to be a squirrel demoness walked up to them. "Welcome back  
Sesshomaru-sama." She spoke quietly. Her voice seemed squeeky but not as bad as the gossiping girls when I went to school.  
She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Sesshomaru speak up. "Risa, I need you to bring Chiori. Also I need you to  
bring the miko to one of the rooms in the royal wing." "Hai Sesshomaru-sama." Risa said before turning to Kagome with a shy  
smile. "Follow me please." Kagome nodded her head and followed the squirrel demoness Risa. they winded through halls and  
through a few doors before they ended up at a door. the design was beautiful. It was made of dark oak painted white. There  
was a sakura tree carved into the door and the petals fell down the tree with imaginary wind. the petals were painted  
a light pink. it was simply gorgeous, and this was just the door.

"This will be your room my lady." She opened the door for her and when Kagome entered, she was in awe. The  
room was simply beautiful. Like out of a painting. The floor was black as night with white fur rugs. The walls were  
painted a solid white with black bordering. There was a fireplace in the center of the wall on the right side of the room.  
there were sofa's surrounding the fireplace that were both white and black. There was a white wooden desk on the far  
left side of the room. When you open the door on the left you are in the bedroom. There was a large king size bed with a  
canopy. the curtain surrounding the bed was a deep black made of silk. the bed sheets, pillowcases, and blankets were  
also black silk. there was what was supposed to be a large white dresser on the right side of the room. there was  
also another fireplace in the room. "if you open the door to the right in the living area, there is your own personal hot springs.  
There will be brand new kimono's for you if you take a bath if you like."

Kagome nodded her head and walked towards her hot springs. She smiled in delight. She quickly disrobed and entered  
the bath. the hot water instantly relaxing her slightly tensed muscles. She moaned in pleasure as she dipped further into  
the hot springs. She smiled basking in the feeling of the hot water. She took out her bathing supplies and proceeded to  
wash her body and hair. She stayed in there for at least a half an hour before there was a knock on the door. "Come in"  
Kagome said. When the door opened, there stood a kitsune demoness. She had dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes. The  
demoness smiled and bowed. "My lady, my name is Chiori, I am to be your personal maid while you are here. Would you like  
to get out my lady?" Kagome was about to protest about being called my lady, but thought better of it.  
_'Sesshomaru would probably make everyone continue to call me that. might as well get used to it.'_ she thought to herself and  
internally sighed. She looked up at Chiori and smiled. "Yes, if you wouldn't mind bringing me a set of clothes please?" Chiori  
smiled and bowed. "Right away my lady." When she left the room, Kagome got out, wrapping a bathing yukata that appeard to be  
made of silk around her body before ringing out the water from her long black hair. Chiori re-enterd the bathroom and walked over  
to Kagome. "If I may my lady?" Kagome blushed slightly, but nodded her head and removed the yukata. Chiori, walked the rest of  
the way toward Kagome and proceeded to dress her in the very beautiful fighting kimono. it was a dark blue with silver  
embroidery which consisted of a silver crescent moon with grey clouds surrounding it. At the bottom of the kimono, looked to be a  
shimmering lake. There were one slit on each side of the kimono that went all the way to mid thigh, and it came with a silver obi.  
It looked very lovely.

After she finished dressing Kagome and fixing her hair She opened the door to Kagome's room and walked out.  
"Sesshomaru-sama will be waiting for you at the dining room for lunch." They walked for a few more minutes before they  
came upon a rather large door. Chiori opened the door and moved to the side for Kagome to enter. When she entered,  
she was in awe. The room was so large, large enough to easily fit at least two of Sesshomaru's true forms. There was a large,  
and rather long dining table at the center of the room. and sitting at the head of the table in all of his regal glory was Sesshomaru.  
When she had entered he looked up at her with a strange look in his eye that she couldn't place what it was. When their  
eyes made contact, he ever so slightly nodded his head. She smiled slightly and walked over toward him, and sat next to Rin.  
"Kagome-onee-chan!" Kagome looked at Rin and smiled warmly.

"Hello Rin, how are you?"

"Rin is very good! How is Kagome-onee-chan?"

"I am doing very well Rin, thank you for asking."

They waited for Sesshomaru to take the first bite before everyone else began to eat. It was silent for most of the time,  
no one bothering with conversation. When they had finished, Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome and began to speak.  
"When you finish, you will head outside to the courtyard where we will begin your training." She nodded her head and hurried  
finishing her food before running out to the courtyard. When she got there, Sesshomaru was already there waiting for her.  
When he spotted her he walked over towards her and handed her something. "This Sesshomaru wants you to put this on.  
For now we will be working on your stamina and endurance." He handed her what looked to be weights she sat down and  
strapped them on both her ankles and arms. When she tried lifting her arms. the fell right back to her sides.  
_'what the hell!?! These things are heavy as hell!!!' _She thought to herself. "These will help you with building your stamina and  
endurance. You will need it with the training that this Sesshomaru will be putting you through." He then turned around and began  
walking towards the woods at a fast pace. She stumbled and tried to keep up with him, with the weights it was a rather tough  
thing to do.

After an hour of walking at a fast pace, and Kagome getting used to the feel of the weights on her person, Sesshomaru  
had them going at an even faster pace. While they were walking Sesshomaru began to speak. "Everyday, we will increase  
the speed at which you go, we will work on this every day for a whole moon cycle. By the time we finish this part of training,  
you will be able to keep running at the same pace as the half-breed. After this, we will work on your senses and once that is  
done we will work on training with weapons and training will be for three full moon cycles. Do you understand this?"

She nodded her head and they continued to walk.

They had spent the entire day walking in a fast walk. Kagome had taken off the weights as she slowly dipped herself into  
her personal hotsprings. He muscles ached everywhere. She moaned in pleasure, enjoying the feel of the hot water on her  
aching body. She sighed as she thought about everything. She was still upset about what Inuyasha did to her. She scowled at  
the mere thought of it angered her to no end. _'How dare he treat me that way. That Jerk! He had no reason to treat me that way!  
To compare me to that clay pot.'_ She snorted in a very unladylike fashion. _'I'm glad I'm not like that clay pot. I would be dead! and I  
rather like living thank you very much! hmph, she isn't all that great anyway!'_ She grumbled to herself. She thought about What her mother  
had talked to her about. She had three months before she turned eighteen years old. _'I wonder what it was momma wanted to talk  
to me about?'_ She thought to herself. _'Well I have three months of training with captin stick-up-his-ass. By the time he has  
finished training with me, I will probably be on par with some youkai.'_ She grinned at the thought. She would be human and would  
have some of the strength and endurance of a half demon. She chuckled at that.

After getting out of the bath, she dressed herself in a simple silk sleeping yukata and walked into her room. Smiling lightly,  
she crawled in her bed and snuggled up in her covers and fell asleep right when her head hit the pillow. 

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you liked this chapter! I am hoping to update another chapter today, if not, well I will update soon!**

** ～月やみ　イチゴ**

**Tsukiyami Ichigo**


End file.
